1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electroplating equipment, and more particularly, to an electroplating equipment capable of gold-plating on a through hole of a workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as one metal component is to be assembled with another metal component via tinplating, electro nickelling should be carried out at the spot first. As for the tiny through hole of the metal component to be tinplated, nickel is electroplated on the whole surface, including the wall of the through hole, to simplify the electroplating process. Nickel plating, however, is not much a best material for attachment and fitness of the tinplating and gold-plating is considered by modern technology as a best substitute for nickel-plating that provides better attachment and fitness for tinplating.
Since gold is much expensive than nickel, it is more required to electroplating just the processing spot with gold than with nickel to save unnecessary cost. Once the whole surface of the metal component is electroplated with gold, the through hole should be sealed with plastic piece like a silicone post before removing the plating of other unsealed area, so that a metal workpiece that only the through hole is electroplated with gold can be obtained. However, such procedure takes a lot of human works to do the plug in the through hole with plastic piece. Secondly, electroplating the whole area followed by removing and collecting those on the nonfunctional area just add one more procedure.